wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leper gnome
Leper gnomes are a diseased , twisted, and mutated race of gnomes who wander through the irradiated halls of Gnomeregan. Their minds left crazed by the irradiation of their city, the leper gnomes will attack any who dare enter their city, believing them to be trogg invaders. History When Gnomeregan was invaded by a horde of troggs unearthed from the Uldaman excavation, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque ordered the opening the pressure valves of their giant, grinding machines and released toxic radiation (via an exploded radiation bomb) throughout the city. Many more gnomes were killed than troggs when Gnomeregan was flooded with radiation. Forced to flee to the safety of the dwarven capital of Ironforge, Mekkatorque had to deal with the guilt of his actions that day, actions brought on by his chief advisor's lust for power. Even worse, though, many gnomes still within Gnomeregan's halls became horribly mutated and insane, changing into what are now known as leper gnomes. Leper gnomes vaguely resemble normal gnomes. Emaciated and sickly, their skin is bloated and green with gangrene, while their eyes glow with a color and light similar to that of the radioactive pools in their once beautiful city. Even worse than their physical mutation, though, is the perverse madness caused by the poisoning that twisted their bodies. While individuals among them may seem saner than others, all are irrevocably twisted. Leper gnomes claim Gnomeregan as their own, and, led by Mekgineer Thermaplugg, defend its halls with horrible constructs and their own prowess. They continue their battle against the troggs, who are more dangerous now due to the radioactive goo that clings to their rock-like skin. Perhaps the worst enemies in their minds, are true gnomes, whom they blame for their current existence. They regard High Tinker Mekkatorque as a demon, and his followers not much better. They regard all other creatures as intruders and quickly put them down. Recently, however, some adventurers have seen leper gnomes in company with Dark Iron dwarves. Many theorize that Thermaplugg is attempting an alliance between the two underground races, in an attempt to strengthen his own forces and finally defeat the troggs. A handful of Leper Gnomes have joined the Forsaken in Lordaeron. They usually work for the Royal Apothecary Society as assistants and apprentices. Locations Leper gnomes are found almost exclusively in Gnomeregan, the doomed capital of the gnomes. There are also many leper gnomes at the Steamvault in Coilfang Reservoir allied to Illidan and his naga. There is an apparent leper gnome (he can also be undead gnome, lacking unique model) named Ganoosh in the Undercity, another named Haggle sifting through the trash in the Deeprun Tram, one named Apprentice Crispin at Garren's Haunt, and several leper gnome laborers (possibly slaves) in the cellar of a blood elf clothier guarded by a level 60 succubus in Silvermoon City. Note that all NPCs that use leper gnome models may not necessarily be leper gnomes. The model may be used to represent other types of sickly or undead gnome forms. Notable Leper Gnomes * Mekgineer Thermaplugg * Mekgineer Steamrigger * Krick * Haggle * Ganoosh * Apprentice Crispin * Gerenzo Wrenchwhistle Languages Leper gnomes speak Gnomish and Common. Leper gnomes learn the languages of the creatures with which they live and compete. Gender Leper gnomes are mutations of both male and female versions of the gnomes. However, only male leper gnomes have been seen in the flesh. The only female leper gnomes in the game are inside Gnomeregan, defending toxic passages, wearing protective suits (If one inspects closely, they are actually regular gnomes). Presumably, their appearance is similar to that of the regular female gnomes, along with green skin with slightly altered texture and green eyes like their male brethren. There is an unexplained female gnome texture in the game that is completely black and untextured. This may have once been the base model for the leper gnomes, and may be the model the gnomes in Gnomeregan use. Cure? Both Razzle Sprysprocket and Ozzie Togglevolt are trying to find a cure for leper gnomes, and if they manage to do so then gnomes will have both their capital back and the recently cured leper gnomes. Trivia *The leper gnomes outside Gnomeregan have different voices than the Addled Lepers inside. de:Lepragnome es:Leper gnome pl:Leper gnome Category:Gnomes Category:Races Category:Leper gnomes